Gravity Falls: The Adventures At the Arctic Ocean
by Lilis the pokemon lover
Summary: It has nearly been a year since the end of summer and everything was peaceful. However, when a terrible creature and a few other anomalies appear from the depths of the Arctic Ocean, the two twins knew they needed help as they could not defeat this anomalies on their own. They had to play their only card left: bring their great-niece and nephew along. Can they save the world again?
1. Realisation

Chapter 1: Realisation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls! Alex Hirsch does!

Okay, so this is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction, but flames are allowed!

After hours of darkness, the dark, grey clouds finally parted, revealing the beautiful night sky. The raging waves calm. No more lightning or thunder were seen or heard. The twins, who were on a boat, heaved a sigh of relief. They slumped onto the floor, panting heavily. They were extremely exhausted from navigating their boat-dubbed the Stan O' War II-through the huge storm for hours, trying to get away from a creature of unimaginable horror. Stan turned to his twin brother, Ford, who was lying down on the ground despite the fact that it was wet.

"Oi, Pointdexter, did that thing hurt you?" Stan asked worriedly, walking over to Ford.

"No!" Ford answered hastily, groaning in pain when he accidentally moved his arm.

"Seriously, Sixer! I'm a master at lying and a professional conman! You're a terrible liar! Plus, you didn't hide your pain well enough," Stan commented, rolling his eyes.

"Fine! I admit defeat! Here," Ford lamented, sighing as he held his right hand up.

Stan gasped at the sight of his twin brother's arm. There was a huge, angry wound on Ford's arm, which oozed blood that stained the remainder of the torn-off sleeve. Ford winced in pain, gritting his teeth as Stan held his arm to observe the injury, although Stan was very gentle.

"How does it feel like?" Stan asked, scowling.

"Like a flaming dagger that stabbed me," Ford answered softly, resisting the urge to scream in pain.

"Alright, let's fix you up," Stan stated, sighing as he helped Ford up.

First, the twins went to the bathroom to wash Ford's wound with water. Ford hissed as the pain was excruciating. After what seemed like hours of pain, they went down to their cabin, where their bunks were. After getting Ford to sit on the lower bunk, Stan went to get the things required to treat the nasty wound. It did not take long for Stan to return with the first-aid kit. Sitting down next to Ford on a chair, Stan began to apply some disinfectant on the wound. Ford bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as pain shot through his entire body.

"Sixer, what _was_ that thing anyway?" Stan questioned, still applying the disinfectant on Ford's arm.

"I don't really know, to be honest. There is a high probability that the creature was a kraken but with those kind of claws, it can't be anything that I have heard or read of, Stanley," Ford answered, wishing that the pain would just disappear.

"That beast was _huge_! Nothing back in Gravity Falls is as big as that thing!" Ford continued, sighing.

"That beast managed to rip off my sleeves, injuring my arm in the process. Funny how the boat and my arm survived. We could have died," Ford added.

"And… done! I've bandaged your arm up as good as new! Probably!" Stan exclaimed after securing the bandages on Ford's arm.

"Thanks," Ford muttered, eyeing his bandaged arm.

"Look, I hate to break it to you, Sixer, but I don't think we're strong enough to defeat the anomalies and supernatural beings of the Arctic Ocean by ourselves. We need help!" Stan admitted loudly.

"I agree with you, Ley, but who in the whole multiverse could possibly help us? Also, if we don't hurry, the world could be destroyed!" Ford stated.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two twins as they stared at each other. Ford scratched the back of his neck, looking away. Stan picked up a photo frame from the desk, which was covered with maps and calculations, nearby. He beckoned for Ford to look at the photo. Stan and Ford smiled as they looked at the picture of their great-niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper. An idea began to form in Stan's mind and he grinned at Ford.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pointdexter?" Stan inquired.

"But it will be an insanely risky move to bring the kids along! I know that the summer break is coming but we can't just take them away! Anyway, they'll miss out on their lessons!" Ford protested, frowning.

"Says the Brainiac with _twelve_ PhDs. Besides, we can ask them to join us during the _summer break_!" Stan pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, fine, you got me! But, let's discuss this tomorrow, okay? It's time to call it day," Ford stated, struggling to climb onto his bunk above Stan's, yawning.

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, Sixer," Stan said, lying down on his bunk, placing his spectacles next to his pillow.

"Good night," Ford mumbled, drifting off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Ford was in the Fearamid, held by some blue chains, hanging from the ceiling. Stan was stuck inside a blue pyramid prison near him. Stan was banging on the wall of the prison, screaming. Ford's heart pounded wildly when he saw the triangle dream demon, Bill Cipher, towering in front of him. Bill cackled loudly as he watched Dipper and Mabel struggle, trying to get out of Bill's clutch.

"Kids!" Ford screamed, feeling panicky.

"Well, Fordsie! Still not giving me the equation of breaking the barrier preventing me from escaping Gravity Falls and making Weirdmaggedon worldwide? I think I'm going to kill one of these midgets for the heck of it!" Bill threatened.

"Eeny!" Bill Started, flashing Dipper's zodiac, which was the pine tree, causing the two younger twins to scream.

"Meeny!" Bill exclaimed, flashing, Mabel's zodiac, which was the shooting star.

"Miny!" Bill shouted, flashing the pine tree symbol before flashing the shooting star, causing Ford to gasp, horrified.

"You!" Bill roared, clicking his fingers.

"And a shooting star falls!" Bill yelled in glee as Mabel fell limp in his hand next to Dipper.

"Oh no! Mabel!" Dipper hollered, terrified.

"No!" Stan howled.

Ford felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He tried to speak but no word came out from his mouth.

"And so did Pine Tree!" Bill sneered and Dipper fell limp in his hand as well.

"Kids! No!" Stan hollered, tears trickling down his cheeks like rivulets.

Ford felt like a knife had stabbed him in the heart. His heart skipped a beat. Mabel and Dipper were dead. Bill dropped the two younger twins, cackling as he grabbed Stan from the prison.

"Still not going to talk, IQ? Then maybe killing your twin will help!" Bill leered.

Ford was scared out of his wits. He flailed wildly in the air, trying to break free.

"Don't kill him!' Ford screamed, finally able to speak.

However, Ford was too late.

Stan let out an ear-piercing scream when a huge sharp icicle pierced through him and his heart. Blood oozed out, staining Stan's clothes. Bill cackled loudly, full of joy.

"Stanley! No!' Ford hollered, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Ford woke up with a start, screaming. He sat up, banging his head on the top of the bunk. He fumbled to adjust the spectacles on his face, panting. The nightmare felt so real! He messaged the back of his head, moaning.

"Sixer, are you okay up there?" Stan asked, looking up at his brother worriedly.

"I'm fine, Stanley. It's just a nightmare," Ford answered, messaging his temples.

"What was it about?" Stan asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ford mumbled, burying his head in his hands.

"Come on, now. Talking about it can help to make you feel better," Stan pointed out, causing Ford to sigh.

"It was horrible. I-I-I dreamt that Bill killed you and the kids while I just helplessly looked," Ford recalled, sobbing.

"Stanford, you know that the accursed dream demon is _dead._ He can't harm us anymore _._ Also, it's only a nightmare," Stan stated, beckoning his twin brother to sit beside him.

Ford slowly got down from his bunk, sitting down on the lower bunk next to Stan. Stan did not expect Ford to bury his face in his chest, sobbing. His shoulders shook like a leaf every time he sobbed and tears flowed freely down his cheek like rivulets. Stan quickly overcame his shook over Ford's abrupt movement and wrapped his arms around Ford, pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, Sixer. I'm here for you," Stan said in a soothing voice, trying to calm Ford down.

"Stanley, I-I-I'm s-sorry for letting Dad k-kick y-y-you o-out of t-the h-house w-when you accidentally broke my P-Perpetual M-M-Motion M-machine! I-I'm s-sorry f-for p-pushing you away! I'm s-sorry for n-not co-contacting you for ten straight years when you needed me the most! I'm s-sorry that I am a-a-a u-useless brother w-who is a s-six f-f-fingered _freak!_ " Ford sobbed, his voice muffled.

"Ford, don't say that to yourself! I have already forgiven you!" Stan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for p-p-punching y-you in t-the _**face**_ when I first came out of the p-portal after y-you s-spent _**thirty years**_ trying to g-get m-m-me b-back!" Ford hollered.

" _ **Stanford Filbrick Pines!**_ I have _already_ forgiven you!" Stan repeated, rubbing Ford's back.

The twins sat on the Stan's bunk for a really long time in silence. Soon, Ford's sobs wre only hiccups and sniffles as he wiped the tears of his face with his hand.

"Sixer, I know that the kids haven't hear from us for almost _**five months**_ now. Why don't we post a letter to them at the next port? They must be worried," Stan suggested, wiping the remaining tears on Ford's face with a handkerchief that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I know it is a terrible and dangerous idea, but let's ask the kids if they want to join us," Ford stated, looking at Stan.

"Alright! High-Six?" Stan asked, raising his hand.

"High-Six!" Ford answered, smiling when they gave each other a High-Six.

"Now, get changed, Pointdexter. You didn't change out of your clothes since yesterday!" Stan commanded.

"Says the guy who hasn't done so as well!" Ford commented before they burst out laughing as they got up, about to prepare for their journey to their next destination.

 **-o-o-o-**

Mabel reluctantly walked to the front door to pick up the letters they have received. She picked the envelopes and junk mail up, looking at them with a bored expression. It had been a while since her two great-uncles had sent a letter to them and she was hoping that they would soon. But then, an envelope addressed to her and Dipper instantly caught her attention. She squealed in excitement, dropping all the junk mail before bolting upstairs to her and Dipper's room. In her rush, she bumped into Dipper, who was walking over to the table to charge his handphone.

"Woah! Why are you rushing?" Dipper asked, looking at Mabel curiously.

"Finally, another came!" Mabel gasped, jumping for joy.

"Another _what_?" Dipper asked, placing his phone on the table.

"Isn't it _obvious_? It's another letter from Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open it!" Dipper stated as he grabbed the envelope from Mabel, opening it.

The letter was written on a crisp, clean paper which was neatly folded. Carefully, Dipper smoothed it out as he sat down next to Mabel on her bed, revealing the message which was definitely written by Ford and Stan:

 _Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

 _How are you two doing? How was school? We're sorry for not writing to you for a while now. We have been busy trying to stop the new anomalies that we have encountered on our journey._

 _After months of being out at sea, Stan and I have decided to pay you a visit on the fifteenth of June for a while to check on how you are doing. We hope that your parents allow it. Now I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that you are not going to Gravity Falls this summer. But the good news is that Stan and I would like you two to join us on our journey. The last few anomalies that we have encountered at the Arctic Ocean were too powerful for the two of us to handle alone so we are asking that you accompany us._

 _But be sure to ask your parents first. We do not want them to kill us for bringing you two with us without their knowing. If your parents allow you to go, we will be heading out on the fifteenth of June itself. Remember to pack your things because the journey will be a long and tiring one. But if your parents do not allow you to, we will still visit you but you two would not be following us back to the boat._

 _Take care of yourselves. We hope to see you soon during our visit!_

 _P.S._ _Also, if your parents do not allow you to follow us, just tell them that my nerdy bro here has twelve PhDs. I guarantee that it would help! And maybe bribe them with money, too._ _Do not listen to my brother's suggestion of using bribery on your parents. Trust me._

 _Love,_

 _Stanley_ _and Stanford Pines_

"Wow! A journey to the Arctic Ocean with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford! That is so cool!" Dipper exclaimed.

"But will Mum and Dad ever allow it?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"Well I'm sure they will! Let's try to reason with them. They'll give in eventually. Like how you convinced them to allow you to keep Waddles," Dipper reassured.

"Yeah, you're right. I just have to look at the bright side!" Mabel agreed, grinning.

"Race you downstairs!" Mabel challenged, getting up and bolting out of the room.

"Last one there would be the rotten egg!" Mabel added.

"Hey, no fair!" Dipper yelled, running after his twin only to trip over Waddles, who was sleeping on the floor.

The two twins pushed each other playfully, trying to get to the living room before the other. Despite the fact that the both of them were thirteen, they remained their playful selves, even after nearly a year since their thirteenth birthday. The two, who were distracted, both lost their footing and tumbled down the flight of stairs. They then landed on the ground with aloud thud.

"I'm okay! Also, it's a tie!" Mabel yelled before the two siblings burst out laughing.

"Wow, finally! After about a year, we are finally see our two grunkles again this Saturday!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Wait, they are coming on the _**fifteenth of June**_ , which is this Saturday, right?" Dipper asked, shocked.

"Duh! Unless you're blind or deaf!" Mabel answered, nudging Dipper playfully.

"Wow, Mabel, I think we can make their visit more special because of an occasion that Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford have never celebrated for _**forty years**_ ," Dipper suggested.

"Oh! I get it!" Mabel gasped, grinning widely.

"You know what this means!" Dipper said.

"It is time for the us to decorate!" the two said in unison.

"What is all this about?" Mrs. Pines asked as she walked by, frowning at Dipper and Mabel.

"Mum! We need to discuss about something with you and Dad!" Mabel screamed.

-0-0-0-

A/N: Okay, this was long and fun to write. Also, my other fanfiction, The Adventures in The Utopira Region, will be completely vaporised, so sorry to people who had read it and want me to continue the story. Also, please review. Comments and flames are welcomed! Now, back to throwing stuff into the bonfire to roast marshmallows!

Mabel: Also s'mores!

Yes, that too, so keep reading! I will update as soon as possible.


	2. Onwards!

Chapter 2: Onwards! The Reunion is the Beginning of a New Adventure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. But I do own this story plot and Charles.

A/N: I was surprised to find that I have one comment on my story. I am so happy to find out that somebody read my story! Thank you to the unknown guest for pointing out my mistake in the previous chapter. I will get it revised after the completion of this story!

Mabel: From now on, Grunkle Ford is going to help Lilis to edit her work!

Yes, and thank you Mabel. Again, read and review~! Flames are welcomed because I know that … Never mind about it! I have no mood to dish out spoilers! Enjoy!

-0-0-

The two twins climbed of of the taxi, looking around at their surroundings. After being out at sea for months, it felt weird for them to be on dry land once more. Ford was wearing a green turtleneck sweater with a blue vest over it along with a pair of black pants. His right sleeve was rolled up to prevent his injury from worsening. Stan, on the other hand, was wearing his normal business clothes without his suit.

"Are you certain that this is the right place, Stanley?" Ford asked, consulting the map on his phone.

"Of course it is! I've been here once about eight years ago. I've never forgotten the location, even after having my memory erased!" Stan answered proudly.

"And today is the fifteenth of June if you want to ask, so we are on the right schedule, " Stan added, showing Ford his pocket calendar.

"Seriously? Do you _**always**_ bring a calendar wherever you go?" Ford asked, looking up from his phone to face his twin brother.

"Heck, yeah. Better safe than sorry!" Stan stated.

"Alright, let's go," Ford said with a sigh.

The two twins walked up the cobblestone path to the front door of the house. The two of them looked at each other nervously. What if Dipper and Mabel were acting like normal, ruthless teenagers and rather do some cool teenage things instead? What if they prefer playing with their phones and did not want to go on the quest? What if their parents do not allow them to go on the quest? Stan nodded and took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. Ford and Stan waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

"Maybe they're not at home," Stan suggested after a while.

Just then, the door creaked open, revealing the dark hallway of the house. Nobody was in sight. Ford and Stan looked at each other, scowling. How could the door possibly open without anybody answering it?

"How could the door open on its own?" Stan questioned, frowning.

"Maybe their home is haunted?" Ford suggested.

"Ford, this is Piedmont! Not everything _ **weird**_ is related to the _**supernatural**_!" Stan pointed out.

"I think somebody broke into the house!" Stan concluded.

"We need to check it out! The kids could be hurt!" Stan ordered, about to enter the house.

"But that would mean that _**we**_ are intruding!" Ford hissed, scowling.

Without another word, Stan pulled Ford into the house, closing the door softly. The hallway was pitch black. It was too dark for Stan to realise that Ford was giving him a death glare. He groped around in the inky darkness, looking for the light switch.

"Ahem!" Ford cleared his throat, turning his brother's attention to him.

Ford sighed as he showed Stan his lit torch. Stan laughed awkwardly, causing Ford to roll his eyes. As the two twins walked through the hallway, they heard a fit of giggles coming from the living room. The two twins nodded to each other and entered the living room, ready to attack any burglar in sight. Without warning, the lights in the living room turned on, causing Stan and Ford to shield their eyes from the brightness, confetti and glitter raining on them.

"Surprise!" Mabel and Dipper exclaimed in unison, jumping out of their hiding spots.

"Happy birthday to both our grunkles, who are the greatest in the world!" Mabel yelled, running forward to sprinkle more gold confetti on Stan and Ford.

"Birthday?" Ford asked, brushing the glitter out of his hair.

"We totally forgot that today is our birthday!" Stan exclaimed, smacking his forehead.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" the two younger twins yelled, hugging their grunkles.

"We missed you two!" Mabel stated, weeping tears of joy, Stan ruffling her hair.

"Ah, we missed you two as well," Ford admitted, pecking Mabel on her forehead, causing her to giggle.

"How did you two knuckleheads know about our birthday in the first place?" Stan inquired, looking around at the decorated living room.

"It's a long story," Dipper confessed.

"Yeah, and we totally did not look at your memory, " Mabel said, laughing sheepishly as she shrugged.

"You two have not changed a lot since the last time we saw you. Except that both of you have grown taller, " Stan mused.

"Where are your parents?" Ford asked.

"They really wanted to see you guys, but unfortunately, they have some important matters to attend to and left in a hurry. They won't be back until tomorrow morning, " Dipper answered briefly.

"But they allowed us to follow you guys! "Mabel added cheerily.

"But where are our manners? Make yourselves at home!" Dipper said.

"While Dipper and I grab the food! No party is complete without anything to munch on!" Mabel continued, dashing out of the room.

"I've managed to convince her to cook without using any glitter. I can assure you that her food would definitely satisfy you!" Dipper reassured, bolting after his twin sister.

Stan and Ford plopped onto a sofa, looking around. There were banners hung around the room with the words 'happy birthday' on them. Colourful streamers were everywhere along with some balloons. But one thing that they did not fail to notice was that every single decoration was coated in glitter, which was obviously Mabel's doing. Ford shook his head at this, chuckling lightly. He had always wondered why his great niece was so addicted to glitter. The two twins have nit celebrated their birthday together for about forty years and Ford was glad to be back with his brother again.

"This is going to be a birthday that we would never forget," Stan commented.

"I'll say," Ford agreed, smiling.

"Hey everyone! Who wants to have some birthday cake?" Mabel asked as she carried a large pink frosted cake into the room.

Dipper came in briefly, carrying a tray of some mouth-watering food. Stan and Ford knew that this will be a memory etched in their minds for life.

-0-0-

"So... did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Mabel at the end of the party, grinning.

"Of course we did, pumpkin! Right, Pointdexter?" Stan asked, looking over at his brother.

"Sure, sure," Ford mumbled, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Grunkle Ford, I've been meaning to ask you earlier, but what happened to your right arm?" Dipper asked, frowning.

"Yeah, did you injured yourself or something? And why do you have eye bags?" Mabel questioned.

"I got injured by some creature Stan and I encountered at the Arctic Ocean. But don't worry, I'm fine," Ford answered.

"Also, I've been working too hard and slept past my bed time but in retrospect, I'm fine," Ford lied, flinching when Stan glared at him for lying.

"You better get some sleep, Grunkle Ford. I don't want you to be sleep deprived," Mabel advised.

"So when are we leaving?" Dipper asked excitedly.

"Well, we did say that we're leaving today in our letter so we will be heading out by tonight. But first, let's clean the mess up before we head out, or your parents are going to kill us," Stan stated, getting up.

"Waddles can come along, right? If he can't, I've wasted my time packing his things and Mum and Dad won't be at home a lot due to work so nobody would take care of him. Please?" Mabel asked, looking at Stan hopefully.

"Of course he can. But _ **remember,**_ the pig is your responsibility," Stan reminded.

"Of course! Thanks, Grunkle Stan! You're the best grunkle ever!" Mabel exclaimed happily, hugging Stan for a moment before letting go.

-0-0-

After a few hours, the family finally arrived at the harbour. The place was brightly lit as it was already night and the marketplace was crowded. Dipper and Mabel looked around at their new surroundings as Ford and Stan took out the younger twins' belongings from the trunk of the taxi. Ford paid the driver, whom he and Stan had threatened to hurt to let Mabel bring Waddles into the taxi, before slamming the door.

"Here we are, kids! The harbour!" Stan announced.

"Wow! I've never been here before!" Dipper awed, adjusting the ushanka on his head.

"There are _**so**_ many shops here! Let's explore, Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, pulling Dipper along by his hand.

"Woah, woah! Hold it right there!" Stan ordered sternly, stopping the two younger twins.

"Aw! Can't we go? Please!" Mabel pleaded, cuddling Waddles, who just snorted.

"Well, a responsible parent would have stopped you from going around this place alone. Luckily we're your grunkles, so go crazy! Just be careful out there, okay? If you get hurt, your parents are going to kill Ford and me!" Stan stated, handing Dipper and Mabel some money.

"We promise!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

"But what about you guys?" Dipper asked.

"We'll be putting your luggage onto the boat so go ahead!" Ford answered, picking up some of the luggage.

"Meet up with us over here once you're done!" Ford added.

"Sure! Grunkle Stan, could you place this in the room you are going to give Mabel and me?" Dipper requested, handing his ushanka to Stan.

"And Waddles, too?" Mabel asked.

"Sure thing, kid," Stan stated.

"What are you waiting for, Dipper? Let's go! See you guys later!" Mabel yelled, dragging her brother along.

"Don't spend too much!" Stan reminded sternly just as Dipper and Mabel entered the market area.

-0-0-

After half an hour, Mabel and Dipper have stopped by a shop which sold clothes, shoes and hats. Dipper was trying out an orange and white baseball cap, with Mabel behind him, eating some candy apples.

"These candy apples are delicious," Mabel commented, munching on the treat as Dipper looked at his reflection in the mirror near the display of hats.

"Hey, do I look good in this cap?" Dipper asked.

"Of course it does! It looks like your previous lucky hat which was eaten by a gnome," Mabel answered through a mouthful of her candy apple.

"Well, orange and white matches with my clothes so I'll be getting this," Dipper muttered, handing a fiver dollar note to the shopkeeper before wearing the hat, smiling.

"Hey, can I get some cookies from that shop?" Mabel requested, looking at Dipper pleadingly, pointing at shop across the street.

"Well, let's make it quick. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford would get worried sick if we're late," Dipper reminded just as Mabel dragged him across the street.

Unaware to the to twins, who were having a whale of a time exploring the marketplace, a man smiled when he saw them. The man clutched his dagger, which gleamed in the moonlight, chuckling to himself as he followed the twins. He kept his distance away from them, a plan firming in his mind. If everything goes according to plan, maybe he and his friend are going to get more money. The man whistled, beckoning two more burly men. The three men smiled at each other, already familiar with their normal plan.

-0-0-

"Mabel, you bought a lot of cookies for yourself. Don't eat everything by yourself or you'll get sick," Dipper warned as the two came out of the bakery.

"No, I'm not eating all of these on _**my**_ own! I'm sharing these with all of you!" Mabel pointed out, flailing her arms dramatically.

"I know. I just wanted to remind you," Dipper said, frowning.

As the two walked along the streets, which were not as crowded as before, Mabel tapped Dipper's shoulder.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"The burly man with lots of tattoos behind following us," Mabel hissed.

"Come on, now! We've seen bikers and gangsters in Gravity Falls!" Dipper pointed out.

"But, Dipper!" Mabel protested, looking at Dipper anxiously.

"Alright, I'll look!" Dipper said, sighing exasperatedly as he looked behind him to see that nobody was following.

"See? Nobody!" Dipper reassured.

"But let's get out of here quickly," Mabel stated, gulping nervously.

"I'm afraid that you are not going anywhere," a voice drawled, causing the two twins to yelp.

A burly man with tattoos towered over them, leering. Dipper and Mabel took a step back, holding each other's hand. Dipper racked his brain for a solution to get the two of them out of this mess but his mind drew a blank. The blood drained from Mabel's face when the man took out a dagger, although she was usually optimistic.

"What do you want from us?" Dipper asked, standing in front of Mabel protectively.

"How bold. But what we want is _**you**_ ," the man growled, sneering as he inched towards the two twins.

"Run," Dipper whispered before he and his sister bolted from the area.

"Oh no, you don't!" the man yelled, signaling for the others before chasing his victims.

Dipper and Mabel ran through the streets, desperate to get back with their grunkles. They became more panicky when they saw that the man was running after them with two more men. Fear coarsed through Dipper's veins as they ran along. Mabel's heart was pounding wildly like a sledgehammer.

"Quick! Into that alley!" Dipper ordered, pulling his sister through the crowds and into a dark alley.

The twins ran through the alley, crossing their fingers that the men that were chasing them have overlooked and did not follow them. But lady luck was not shining on the twins that day. The alley led to a dead end.

"Darn! It's a dead end!" Dipper yelled, frustrated.

"Don't panic! Maybe those guys didn't follow us and we managed to lose them!" Mabel suggested, shrugging.

"I wouldn't be so sure, missy," the man drawled.

Dipper and Mabel gasped as they turned around to face the three burly men. They leaned against the wall, hyperventilating.

"Finally! You two midgets are feisty! But we got you now!" one of the men snarled.

"But what do you want with us? We didn't do anything to you!" Dipper screamed, glaring at the men, who remained unfazed.

"Yeah!" Mabel agreed, blowing a raspberry.

"Well, once your uncle pay the ransom, we'll be filthy rich!" the man with tattoos growled.

"You know our grunkles?" Mabel asked.

"Shut up or we'll kill you!" the man threatened, pointing his dagger towards the twins, who screamed.

-0-0-

"Stan, do you think the kids are in danger?" Ford asked as he amd his brother ran through the marketplace, frantically searching for Dipper and Mabel.

"Of course! I saw a notice that stated that some bikers that I met about thirty-six years ago are wanted and on the loose in this state! They're still holding a vendetta against me!" Stan answered hastily, panicking.

"What? Why did you even _**allow**_ the kids to roam around this city? They could be in danger!" Ford screamed, anxiety overwhelming him.

"I thought they were already captured and I only saw the notice flying across the floor a few minutes ago!" Stan hollered, panicking.

"Well, that explains a lot," Ford mumbled.

"Help us!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Wait, that sounded like Mabel!" Ford said as the two of them stopped running.

"Oh no! They're in trouble!" Stan exclaimed.

-0-0-

"Oh man! We're toast!" Dipper muttered, standing in front of Mabel protectively, shuddering in fear as the men inched towards them.

"Well, time to get you back to the lair! Chloroform will do the job nice and easy," the man sneered, holding up a cloth.

The man lunged towards the two twins, about to cover pin Dipper to the wall and put the cloth over his mouth and nose. Dipper screamed, bracing himself to be overwhelmed by darkness but instead, he heard a loud cling and felt himself being lifted off from the ground. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Mabel holding him with one hand and her trusty grappling hook with the other.

"Grappling hook!" Mabel announced, grinning as she swung forward, causing them to land behind the three burly men.

"Excellent job, Mabel!" Dipper commented as his sister kept her grappling hook in her sweater.

"Don't let them get away!" one of the man growled.

"Let's run!" Dipper screamed.

The two twins ran for their lives through the streets, which were not as crowded as before. But the people present all gasped and screamed when they saw the three thugs chasing after the twins, holding daggers. Mabel was unsure if they would even make it back to their grunkles or if they would even see their parents again. She desperately wanted somebody she could trust with her at that moment. Without thinking, she yelled the only names that she could think of while running.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford! Help us!" Mabel screamed, panting.

"Please! We're being chased by some thugs!" Dipper yelled.

In their haste, the two twins bumped into somebody, or rather, the somebody humped into them. The two muttered an apology as they looked up to face the person they bumped into. Due to their current situation, it took a while for the twins to realise that they had bumped into Stan, who was looking frantic.

"Grunkle Stan!" the two twins cried in unison, relief washing over them.

"Kids!" Stan blurted out, shocked amd relieved.

"Stanley, you found them?" Ford asked as he ran up to the two younger twins and his brother, who nodded.

"Well, well! Look who decided to show up? I thought you wouldn't dare to show your freaking face to me again!" one of the men snarled as he and his gang stopped in front of the family, causing the two younger twins to yelp and hide behind their grunkles.

"Charles, broke out of jail to have your revenge on me? Well, bad idea because it's going to backfire," Stan growled, putting on his brass knuckles as he glared at the men.

"You swindled us, traitor! Not to mention that you left us to be caught!" Charles roared.

"Seriously? For the final time, It is not my fault that you got captured! You tried to murder me by locking me in the trunk of my car! Why shouldn't I leave you?" Stan asked, as mad as a raging bull.

"Well, you and your family will pay the price!" Charles growled, signaling to the other two men.

The two other men, or henchmen, inched forward, clutching their daggers, ready to kill anybody that got in their way. Dipper and Mabel cowered in fear of their grunkles getting hurt trying to protect them. Without warning, the henchmen lunged forward, attempting to punch Stan and Ford. Fortunately, the two older twins managed to dodge.

"I'm scared, Dipper," Mabel said, shuddering as she and her brother edged away, looking at their grunkles fighting the men.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that everything would turn out fine. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford can handle them," Dipper reassured.

As the two older twins continued to fight Charles' henchmen, a small crowd of onlookers have gathered a distance away from the fight. After a couple of punches and kicks, the two henchmen were knocked out, unmoving on the ground. Charles cursed loudly before charging towards Stan, dagger in his hand. Stan immediately dodged kicking Charles in the stomach, nearly causing him to drop his dagger.

"I not letting you mess with my family!" Stan roared before he got punched in the face, groaning due to pain.

"This is the end of you, Stan!" Charles hollered, raising his dagger.

Just as Charles was about to sheathe the dagger into Stan's chest, it was shot out of his hands by a laser beam, which came from Ford's ray gun. Charles glared at Ford, yelling a few curses as he attempted to pick his weapon up.

"Oh no you don't!" Stan snarled, kicking the dagger out of Charles' reach before pinning him down with Ford.

"Let go of me!" Charles struggling to get free.

"Why _**should**_ I after you tried to _**kill**_ my family?" Stan asked, panting heavily just as an ear - piercing siren began to blare around the area.

"Not to mention, you'll be back in prison," Ford added just as two police cars arrived

-0-0-

"Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford! That was amazing!" Mabel commented as the family walked along the pier.

"Yeah, you fought some ruthless thugs just to protect us!" Dipper agreed.

"Come on, we'd do anything to protect you kids," Stan stated.

"I'm just glad that those guys are jailed," Mabel added.

"You guys aren't hurt too badly, right?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"Meh, we can handle a couple of bruises," Ford answered, shrugging.

"So... where is your boat?" Mabel asked excitedly, looking around.

"There she is!" Stan exclaimed, pointing to the Stan O' War II, which was docked ahead of them.

"We've made a few improvements to it before we came to pick you up, or rather, my nerdy brother here did," Stan said, nudging Ford with his elbows.

"Oh! A satellite dish!" Mabel pointed out, obviously impressed.

"Since you are coming aboard, I rigged it up. It will enable us to have worldwide Internet access and television signals," Ford explained.

"Sweet! We can watch television wherever we go!" Mabel remarked, grinning widely.

"But how about electricity? Wouldn't it be impossible for us to watch television if there isn't any?" Dipper asked, frowning.

"My boy, I've invented a generator that produces infinite amounts of energy without using anything!" Ford replied proudly.

"Wow! That's so _**cool**_ and _**impossible!"**_ Dipper gasped, awed.

"Yeah, yeah! Ford, you can tell them about your inventions _**tomorrow**_ unless you want us to head out in the middle of the night!" Stan hissed, getting onto the boat.

Ford sighed, nodding as he and the two younger twins got onto the boat as well. It was already late at night and Stan did not want them to set out too late. He wanted Ford, who had been plagued by nightmares for the past few weeks, to have enough sleep. Ford has been sleep deprived and that had caused him to collapse once. Soon, the ropes have been untied and the Stan O' War II was off.

"We're off to the Arctic Ocean!" Mabel and Dipper exclaimed in unison, jumping for joy.

Ford wrapped his arm around Stan, who was at the steering wheel. He looked around, smiling. He was glad that he was together with his family once more. Stan returned Ford's smile before looking ahead. As the boat headed towards the horizon, the family chanted their family name, unaware that they were heading to the adventure of a lifetime.

-0-0-

A/N: That was very long. I originally wrote two chapters for these but they were too short by themselves so I mashed them up! Again, review! Also, even if Ford is the one editing, I'm sure that there are some mistakes left out so don't get all crabby and start pointing them out rudely. Sure, you can point out my mistakes, but do not use any negative adjectives in your comments. Flames and rude corrections will be used to refuel the weapon that Ford is going to use to kill people who flamed me.

Mabel: Yeah! She and Grunkle Ford worked hard to write this!

Anyways, review and tell your friends and relatives about my story! I'm so happy to get one like, follower and comment for the first chapter! Also, whatever Stan and Ford did to Charles' henchmen are up to your imagination.

Dipper: Also, to make up for her late update, please enjoy the triple update! Two for this story and one for a new story that is a miscellaneous for this story!

Onto the next chapter!


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3: Comfort

Mabel: Lilis does not own Gravity Falls and la la la la! Who cares about this?!

Thank you, Mabel. Okay, this chapter is basically Mabel and Ford fluff. I think the world is lacking these kind of stories so this story is dedicated to all the Mabel and Ford bonding/fluff fans who desperately need more of these! But you're not here to listen to my rambles! Read and review!

-0-0-

The haunting nightmare started again, more horrifying than the last. There was blood spilt everywhere, along with the same corpse. Ford woke up with a start, stifling a scream. He could have sworn that Bill was in the same room, the loud, shrill cackle resounding in his head as he sat up. Ford rubbed his eyes groggily, yawning. He was glad that he did not wake Stan up. It would have been a disaster, now that Dipper and Mabel were on board the boat with them. He wore his glasses before looking at the alarm clock on the table, which showed that it one in the morning. He desperately wanted to lay back down and fall asleep once more. However, he feared that the nightmare would plague him the minute he close his eyes.

"I'll stay awake for the rest of the night until I fall asleep or morning," Ford thought.

Quietly, Ford slipped down from his bunk, shuddering when his feet touched the freezing ground. He put on his boots, grabbing a pen and his new journal, which Dipper has given him for his birthday. The journal was similar to the previous three, which he had thrown into the Bottomless Pit before setting out to the Arctic Ocean, except that its cover was blue. The horrible, gory nightmare replayed in his head, causing Ford to flinch. He was glad that it was only a nightmare, but he mind was not totally convinced. Just as he was about to exit the room, he saw the sweater that Mabel has given him earlier hung on the chair. It was red, like his usual sweater, with his zodiac symbol, the golden six-fingered hand, sown onto it.

"Well, it wouldn't do me any harm to wear her sweater for the night," Ford muttered to himself as he grabbed the sweater gratefully, changing into it.

The warmth of the sweater made Ford sigh, smiling. How he loved his niece's sweater. It was the most comfortable that he had ever worn in the whole multiverse. He took one look at his brother, who was snoring away on his bunk, before going out of the room.

-0-0-

Mabel woke up in her bed, grinning to herself. Waddles just lay next to her, fast asleep. Dipper lay on the bunk below hers, snoring away, with his favourite mystery novel on his chest. It was that time of the night where she would sneak into the kitchen with Dipper to make some hot cocoa to drink. She was about to get out of her bunk to wake Dipper up when she heard footsteps outside the door. She quickly lay down, pretending to be fast asleep. She heard somebody coming in, sighing in relief.

"See, they're perfectly safe and sound," the person mumbled.

Mabel instantly recognise the voice. It was Ford. But what was he doing in her and Dipper's room in the middle of the night? Why was he reassuring himself that they were safe? Several questions appeared in her head, but none was answered at all.

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the two younger twins, unaware that Mabel was awake. He smiled softly, glad that Dipper and Mabel were safe. He tiptoed to their bunks, kissing each of the twins on their forehead. He took one last look at them before leaving the room.

Mabel sat up on her bunk, placing Waddles by her side, frowning. She knew that Ford was the kind of person that had a habit of burning midnight oil, even when he was exhausted. But Stan had made sure that his brother went to bed before he went to sleep. Besides, Ford had instantly fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I wonder why Grunkle Ford is awake. It's already past midnight," Mabel muttered, forgetting about the fact that she woken up to make hot cocoa.

The more Mabel thought about it, the more questions appeared in her mind. She quickly decided that she would follow her grunkle to find out if he was fine. She gave Waddles a quick hug before jumping out of her bunk, silently running out of the room.

-0-0-

Ford sat on the sofa, writing in Journal Four. He really wanted to make some coffee but he was not in the mood to get up to make one cup of his favourite drink, especially after the previous incident. His usual coffee strength was able to keep a normal person awake for a week while it was only normal to him. The last time he had used the Coffeemaker, he had accidentally set it on fire after making too many cups of coffee, which made Stan go ballistic.

"Sixteen June. It has been a year since I have touched or wrote in any journal and these happens to be my fourth journal. I am writing this entry in the middle of the night due to the fact that I can't sleep! I just can't fall asleep! The minute I close my eyes, the nightmares begin to plague me once more. Even with my great-niece and nephew on boat, the nightmares would not go away. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Dipper and Mabel are here. However, I fear that the thing that injured me weeks ago might hurt them. But Stanley with my family by my side, nothing can stop us that easily," Ford wrote, yawning.

"Grunkle Ford?" a small voice asked.

Ford turned around towards the source of the voice amd saw Mabel standing by the door, still in her pyjamas.

"Mabel? What are you doing here?" Ford questioned, looking at Mabel sternly.

"I wanted to check on you," Mabel answered, walking over to Ford.

"That's nice, sweetie, but Stan's going to kill me for keeping you awake," Ford stated, stifling a yawn as he eyes drooped.

"Not if you have _**problems**_ ," Mabel said, sitting next to Ford.

"So... you're writing in the journal that Dipper gave you?" Mabel asked.

Ford nodded, slamming his book. There was a moment of silence.

"Why can't you sleep, anyway?" Mabel asked, breaking the silence.

Ford was hesitant to answer. He did not want anybody to worry. He could take care of himself.

"I just can't fall asleep. Nothing to worry about, " Ford muttered, looking away.

"Come on, now. Don't be as stubborn as Dipper! Talking about the issue can help you to feel better!" Mabel pointed out.

"Hey, you're wearing the sweater I gave you!" Mabel said after realisation hit it.

"Yeah, it is comfortable," Ford commented, smiling.

"Well, maybe if you don't want to talk about it right now, maybe you should enter Sweater Town," Mabel suggested, getting off the sofa.

" _ **What**_ Town?" Ford inquired, looking at Mabel quizzically.

"Well, you just have to pull the neck of your sweater up your face. It's what I do if I'm upset and need some time alone to think. It will help," Mabel elaborated.

"Anyways, I'm going to make something super quick! Be right back!" Mabel stated hastily, running to the kitchen.

Ford looked at the sweater he was wearing. Indeed, the length of the sweater neck was quite long. He did not know if going to Sweater Town would help him but it was worth a shot. He pulled the sweater neck up and over his face and he was immediately embraced by the warmth of the sweater. It made him feel safe and comfortable. Ford smiled. He always wondered where Mabel's creativity came from. Her creativity was astounding.

"This wasn't a bad idea after all," Ford mumbled, closing his eyes.

After a few minutes of being in Sweater Town, Ford pulled down the neck of his sweater just as Mabel walked into the room, carrying a two mugs of hit cocoa and a plate of cookies on a tray. Mabel smiled as she set the tray on the table next to the sofa.

"So you went to Sweater Town?" Mabel asked, Ford nodding in response.

"I made some hot cocoa for you and me. Here you go," Mabel said, handing Ford a mug.

"Thanks, Mabel. But you didn't need to all this for me," Ford pointed out, smiling.

"Well, when somebody I care about is having some issues, I make sure that I help them! " Mabel said, sitting next to her grunkle as she took a sip of hot cocoa.

The two remained silent as they drank the beverage, occasionally eating some cookies. Ford had to admit that the hot cocoa was delicious, although he was still skeptical about the drink containing glitter. He had been forced to drink Mabel Juice by his niece last summer, even after protesting. She had said that Mabel Juice was a ' _ **scientific**_ drink', which obviously was not. The taste of the drink was horrible and the glitter has caused him to was a miracle that he did get poisoned. He wondered how Mabel survived eating glitter, which was hazardous to the human body.

"Grunkle Ford, can you wear that sweater later? I want to take a picture of you and Grunkle Stan wearing the sweaters that I gave you ," Mabel requested.

"Of course I can, Mabel. Your sweater is more comfortable than my usual ones," Ford commented.

"There isn't any glitter in here, _**right?"**_ Ford asked, looking at his drink.

"Of course not! I don't want you to start choking again like last summer! Besides, my glitter bottles are in my room," Mabel answered, grinning.

"But... if you don't mind, why are you awake?" Mabel asked, looking worriedly at Ford.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it, Mabel," Ford muttered, biting his lip.

"Trust me, it's better to talk about it now. It can help you to feel better before you learn it the hard way," Mabel stated.

"But it's not a big deal, Mabel," Ford protested.

"Yup, you're definitely stubborn like Dipper, alright. Always insisting that you're fine when you're not and facing major consequences, " Mabel confirmed, rolling her eyes.

Ford sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Mabel was definitely determined. He was not really fond of talking about his issues but she will find out sooner or later.

"Nightmares, " Ford mumbled.

"What were they about?" Mabel inquired.

"Bill," Ford answered quietly.

"Well, why didn't you tell me so? I could help!" Mabel said.

"Nobody should be alone when they have a nightmare!" Mabel added.

"Well, Stan does know about this," Ford retorted.

"So that's why you were so tired!" Mabel gasped, realisation hitting her.

"But, Bill is dead. You shouldn't worry about him!" Mabel advised.

"I know, but the nightmares were so real. I could almost feel the pain," Ford explained.

"Well, you can use some Mabel services for free!" Mabel said, bolting to her room.

It did not take long for Ford's niece to be back, carrying a blanket in her hands. Ford set down his empty mug on the table, looking at Mabel curiously. She wrapped the blanket around her grunkle, making sure that he was comfortable before sitting down again, looking at Ford worriedly.

"Don't worry, Grunkle Ford. These stupid nightmares can't hurt us! Bill is dead!" Mabel reassured, leaning against him.

"Thanks, Mabel," Ford murmured, smiling as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm still worried that the nightmares might cause you to lose more sleep, though," Mabel said.

"Well, have you heard about the time Stan and I went to search for the Jersey Devil?" Ford asked, trying to distract Mabel from thinking about his nightmares.

"Well, actually no. Did you find one?" Mabel inquired, curiosity arousing her.

For the next half and hour, Mabel listened to Ford's stories, occasionally sharing some jokes that caused the both of them to laugh. Pretty soon, Mabel has fallen asleep, leaning on Fords chest. Ford wrapped the blanket around her, yawning as his eyes began to droop. Just as he drifted off, he could have sworn that he heard a cackle, a huge eye observing them before he fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

-0-0-

"Hey, kid! Do you know where Ford went? He's not in bed when I woke up," Stan stated, frowning.

"No, I haven't! Mabel's gone as well! Only Waddles was in the room!" Dipper exclaimed, panicking.

"Gee, relax kid! They must be on this boat unless they're crazy enough to swim in the ocean. Even if they were sleepwalking, falling into the ocean would have woken them up," Stan reassured, chuckling as he entered the small living room of the boat.

"In fact, I just found them," Stan added.

"Take a look," Stan said, grinning as he allowed Dipper to look into the living room.

On the sofa, Ford and Mabel slept on, covered in a blanket, fast asleep. Ford had his arms wrapped around his great-niece, who was snuggling close to him. There was Journal Four, some empty mugs and a crumbs-covered plate on the table next to the sofa. Dipper smiled.

"Well, Mabel might want a picture of this in her scrapbook, so I guess she and Grunkle Ford won't mind me taking one," Dipper stated, taking a photo of the two with his phone.

The soft click of the camera and the blinding flash, which Dipper has forgotten to disable, aroused the two from their slumber. Ford rubbed his eyes, adjusting the glasses on his face as Mabel yawned.

"What time is it?" Mabel asked, yawning.

"It's nine in the morning, sleepy heads, so get up or no breakfast," Stan threatened, smirking.

"What's for breakfast?" Mabel asked, looking at Stan curiously.

"Pancakes, of course!" Stan answered bluntly.

"Oi, Sixer! I told you to sleep! Why didn't you stay in bed?" Stan asked sternly, scowling at his twin brother as the two younger twins went to prepare for the day.

"Well, what's wrong with having some time with my niece? " Ford inquired.

"Well, nothing but if I catch you staying up late at night, you're grounded," Stan retorted.

"You can't _**ground**_ me! I can't go anywhere else off this boat!" Ford exclaimed.

"Whatever. Do you want breakfast or what? Or do you want to eat your nerdy books?" Stan asked, snickering, causing Ford punch his arm lightly, laughing as well.

Ford got up, about to get ready for the day. But just as he was about to leave, something peculiar happened. Maybe it was the sun shining through his window or his imagination, but he could have sworn that he saw Stan's eyes glowing yellow like a cat's eye briefly. He rubbed his eyes and opened them just as his twin left the room. Ford just dismissed the thought as gis imagination and left for his room.

-0-0-

A/N: Yes! The introduction of the story is complete! Next chapter onwards, the real fun will come! Anomalies and more! Again, no flames and rude comments with negative words unless you want to be killed Stan and Ford. The new fanfiction, Gravity Falls Shorts, are side stories for this. But then again, please spread the word about my story to your friends and loved ones! The more likes, follows and comments, the faster I update! Please review!

*loud cackle*

Hey, did you hear... AAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!*faints*

HIYA, THERE! IT'S ME, BILL CIPHER! YOU DESERVE A MEMENTO OF OUR MEETING! HOW ABOUT A HEAD THAT ALWAYS SCREAMS?! HAHAHA! I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU LATER, MORTALS! I'M HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO GIVE SPOILERS TO THIS STORY! I HAVE BEGGED FOR LILIS TO GIVE ME SOME SPOILERS BUT SHE REFUSED SO AND READ HER PLANNING BEFORE BARGING IN AND KNOCKING HER HEAD! YOU SEE, THERE WILL BE AN ORIGINAL-

Ford: *runs into the room* GET OUT OF HERE, DEMON! *begins shooting Bill with his ray gun*

OH NO, IQ FOUND ME! I'LL BE BACK, BUT REMEMBER... I'LL GIVE SPOILERS ONE DAY! REALITY IS JUST AN ILLUSION! MORALITY IS A MENTAL CAGE! HOW'S MARY?! BYYEEEEEEEEEE!*disappears*

Ford: Sorry about that, but Bill seemed to have entered Lilis' house somehow. I guess I have to take over the author's notes until Lilis is healthy for now. Well, be sure to review and no rude comments or flames, unless you want to be pushed into the multiverse. See you next time. And beware of people whose eyes are glowing yellow. If you see Bill, tell me right away! Also, be sure to stay tune for the next chapter. Also, Lilis has decided to place cryptograms from these chapters onwards, which may be important to the story but it's your choice.

WIVZNH XZM YV Z HRTM. MRTSGNZIVH XZM YV Z KIVNLMRGRLM. YFG DLFOW SV IVZORHV RG YVULIV GSV DLIHG YVTRMH? TM TIZERGB UZOOH, Z HHZHFV HGZMWH RM GSV NRWWOV LU A ULIVHG, DZRGRMT ULI ZM RMELPVW KLDVI GL YV FMOVZHSVW.

Hint: Upside down


	4. Attack of The Huge Ray

Chapter 4: Attack of the Huge Ray

A/N: Hey guys! I'm now better after that attack by Bill. Once again, be sure to comment, like and follow this story! Flames are allowed!

Mabel: Lilis is not Alex Hirsch, so she does not own Gravity Falls!

-0-0-

It has been a few days since the Pines family have set off on their journey. The sun was not shining to brightly and the sky was full of puffy clouds. Mabel was, as usual, knitting a new sweater for herself in her room, with Dipper writing in his journal. Stan was on the upper deck, steering the Stan O' War II. Ford was in his room, taking a nap, or was forced to by Stan. It seemed like a perfect day without any mishaps. Stan was humming to himself the tune of the _'Stan Wrong Song'_ , which was actually catchy, despite the fact that he was forced to sing it when he lost a bet against Mabel last summer.

"Ah, what lovely weather. Too bad Pointdexter needs to sleep. I do not need another incident where he collapsed due to the lack of sleep," Stan mumbled to himself, smiling.

In fact, Stan was glad that his brother was asleep. He was chased around earlier on after nearly revealing Ford's secret to the kids and to make things worse, he tripped and fell. He was then caught by Ford and was given a long, boring lecture. Just then, he saw a large silhouette in the water, moving towards the boat. Stan dismissed this as the shadow of a moving cloud and continued humming to himself. Just then, there was a loud thud and the boat began to rock wildly. Stan screamed, spinning the steering wheel crazily. Sea water splashed onto the deck, soaking Stan.

"What the heck? What is happening?" Stan asked loudly, nearly toppling over when the boat almost capsized.

"Grunkle Stan! What's happening?" Dipper inquired as he and Mabel came up from the lower deck, looking panicky.

"Whatever it is, hang on tight!" Stan ordered as he steered the Stan O' War II away from that place like a maniac, causing Dipper and Mabel to fall.

After a moment or two of Stan's crazy steering, he stopped the boat, panting. Ford came onto the upper deck, rubbing his forehead as he looked around, dazed. He looked at Stan, frowning.

"Stanley, why was the boat rocking?" Ford asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Stan replied bluntly.

"Look!" Mabel said, pointing at a silhouette in the water, which was moving towards the boat at a breakneck speed.

Before anybody could respond, the being banged into the side of the boat, causing the boat to rock. Ford flailed his arms, trying to maintain his balance to no avail. He slipped and fell, which caused Stan to chuckle softly. Just then, there was a huge splash as a massive manta ray, which was a hundred times bigger than normal, jumped out if the water and soared over the boat. The family looked at the huge creature in disbelief. The manta ray landed in the water with a huge splash, which caused the Stan O' War II to drift away, swaying wildly.

"It's trying to topple our boat!" Dipper hollered, hyperventilating.

Ford wasted no time running to the edge of the boat, swiping out his trusty ray gun, aiming it at the incoming manta ray. He pulled the trigger and the ray hit the being, causing it to swipe its tail, hitting the boat. Ford has heard enough sailor lore to know that the particular manta ray was famous for toppling over boats for pure entertainment and it was big enough to be mistaken for an island by castaways. Stan was trying to steer the boat away but this was proven impossible when the manta ray hit the boat. Dipper and Mabel were clutching the side of the boat tightly, looking at the huge silhouette as it continued hitting the boat.

"Kids! Get down!" Stan ordered as the manta ray swiped its tail, almost hitting the two younger twins if they had not ducked.

"Grunkle Ford! How _**do**_ we defeat that? That manta ray is bigger than us!" Dipper hollered.

Due to this distraction, Dipper lost his balance when the manta ray lunged towards the boat with full force, causing him to fall of the boat and into the water. Mabel gasped before screaming, too shocked to say anything when Dipper did not resurface.

"Dipper!" Ford yelled, scanning the water for any signs of the teen.

The three people on the boat heaved a sigh of relief when they saw Dipper resurface, gasping for air. But then, the manta ray had stopped hitting the boat and was swimming towards him.

"I have to save Dipper!" Mabel screamed, about to dive into the water but was stopped by Ford.

"It's too dangerous!" Ford hissed, taking aim at the manta ray.

But before Ford could shoot, he saw his brother taking action and nearly dropped his ray gun in shock. Before he could say a word, Stan jumped into the water and began to swim towards Dipper. However, the manta ray was closer to the young boy and was about to impale Dipper with its razor-sharp tail. Dipper screamed, bracing himself for the pain to come.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ford hissed as Mabel yelped, squeezing her eyes shut, snuggling up next to him as he pulled the trigger of his gun.

The ray hit the manta ray directly on its back, causing it to stop moving towards Dipper, turning to look at Ford. It swiped its tail at him and hit the gun out of his hands and onto the floor of the boat. Stan had made it to the teenage boy, holding the boy protectively as he glared at the anomaly. Dipper shuddered, burying his head into Stan's chest in fear as the manta ray stopped in front of the two. Mabel, who has opened her eyes, screamed, fear gripping her like an insidious monster.

"G-Grunkle Ford! D-do _**something!"**_ Mabel stammered, whimpering.

Like his great-niece had said, Ford knew that he had to do something to help his brother and his great-nephew. He forced his numb legs to move and knelt down, grabbing his ray gun hastily.

"Stanley! Catch!" Ford ordered, tossing the gun towards his twin brother as the manta ray leapt out of the water, trying to forcefully submerge its victims.

Stan quickly reached out and grabbed the gun before it landed in the water, shooting the manta ray a few times causing it to fall into the water in pain, resulting in a huge wave of water which splashed onto the boat and on the two people in the water, soaking the whole Pines family. Stan swam up to the manta ray, punching it a few times.

"That's for _**messing**_ with _**my**_ family!" Stan growled before delivering the final blow to the manta ray.

The manta ray looked at Stan and the other members of the Pines family. It seemed to shudder when it looked into Stan's eyes, swimming away. Stan swam up to the boat, dragging his traumatised great-nephew along.

"Quick! Help him up!" Ford commanded.

Without wasting any time, Mabel and Ford helped Dipper, who was shivering, onto the boat before Stan. The whole family hastily went to the lower deck. Mabel rushed off to find to towel for all of them to dry off.

"Dipper, are you alright?" Stan asked, looking at Dipper worriedly.

Dipper nodded, muttering a 'yes' as he huddled up to Stan, shivering. Mabel rushed in with Waddles, carrying four huge towels. She handed one to each of the family member before all of them sat down on the sofa or armchairs. Dipper sat next to Stan on the sofa, wrapping the towel around himself like a blanket, leaning on Stan's shoulder.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper said softly.

"Yes, kid?" Stan asked, wrapping an arm around the teenage boy.

"Thank you for saving me," Dipper muttered.

"Well, I would do anything to protect my, kid. Just be careful next time, okay? Don't tell your parents about this," Stan stated, grinning as he ruffled Dipper's hair affectionately, causing the young boy to smile.

"Aw, looks like Grunkle Stan _**is**_ a _**big softie!"**_ Mabel announced, giggling.

"What? No, I'm not!" Stan protested, blushing as he looked away.

"Come on, now, Ley! We saw you," Ford stated, smirking.

"Hey! I think I should make two new sweaters for you! It's going to have the words ' My brother's hero' on the first and 'big softie' on the second!" Mabel announced, hugging Waddles, who snorted.

"Never mind," Stan mumbled, sighing.

"Hey, it's way past lunch time," Dipper announced, looking at the wall clock.

"Well, that explains why I'm starved!" Ford stated, grinning.

"Well, I'll prepare some food, now!" Stan said, getting up.

"If it's your _**'Stancakes'**_ with some of your hair on them, I'll pass," Dipper said, causing the whole family to laugh.

After a while, the family went to their respective rooms to change out of their cold, wet clothes. But as soon as Dipper and Mabel entered their room, the teenage boy slammed the door shut and locked the door, shocking his sister.

"What the heck, Bro-Bro?" Mabel asked, frowning at her twin brother.

"Sorry, but this is important!" Dipper hissed, drawing the shutters.

"Can't it wait until after lunch or better yet, when we're in dry clothes? I'm freezing!" Mabel protested.

"Mabel, this is about Stan! Don't you feel weird that a manta ray as an island will swim away in fear just by looking at his eyes? That's kind of creepy if you think about it!" Dipper explained.

"You're just being paranoid!" Mabel stated, blowing a raspberry.

"Maybe, but seriously, sometimes, Grunkle Stan acts-"

"Kids! Where are you? We need you to help us set the table!" Stan called from the kitchen, cutting off Dipper.

"Well, maybe we should hurry," Mabel suggested as she unlocked the door and went out, carrying a sweater and skirt in her arms, Waddles following closely behind.

Dipper sighed as he went to grab some clothes from his closet. He really wanted to tell somebody about Stan but maybe he was being paranoid. He knew that Stan was very protective of him and Mabel. Dipper smiled, shaking off the thought and went out of the room.

A/N: I felt like I really needed to write this story after hearing so many sailor lore about this huge manta ray that likes capsizing boats and who doesn't want to read Dipper and Stan fluff? Double update to make up for the length of this chapter! Review! Also, no flames or rude comments with negative adjectives. Next chapter! Also, crack the codes. They may be essential.

D PDQWD UDB, ZKLFK ZDV D KXQGUHG WLPHV ODUJHU WKDQ RUGLQDUB RQHV, GLG QRW ZDQW WR GHIB LWV PDVWHU DQG IDFH WKH FRQVHTXHQFHV.

VWDQ DFWV ZHLUGOB VRPHWLPHV, DOZDBV VDBLQJ WKDW KH ZDV OLVWHQLQJ WR KLV FRQVFLHQFH.

HYHU QRWLFH WKH JORZ LQ VWDQ'V HBHV VRPHWLPHV?

Hint: The-number-of-sides-a-triangle-has steps back


	5. The Coral Reef Catastrophe

Chapter 5: The Coral Reef Catastrophe

A/N: Well, this story popped into my head after reading 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea'. I hope that you like it. And yes, there will be Stangst in this chapter. Sadistic stories are my life for no reason whatsoever!

Mabel: Lilis does not own Gravity Falls! Alex Hirsch does.

Thanks, Mabel. Also, before you enjoy this chapter, here's a list of things you should not write in your comments for my stories:

1) No swear words/expletives. I hate them because this story will not include any and I have heard _**way too**_ much in school.

2) You can correct my errors! I really appreciate them!

3) Suggestions, flames and opinions are welcomed!

Now, read and review!

-0-0-

Stan and Mabel sat by the kitchen table, looking at their respective cards sneakily. Waddles sat next to Mabel, nibbling at his cards. Stan scowled, looking at his niece and her pet pig. He gritted his teeth, utterly frustrated. Mabel had already won twice in a row although she does not even know what they were playing. But then again, she had picked up some cheating skills from him and has been using them to win, although Stan forgot about this fact sometimes.

"I win!" Mabel announced, smiling as she showed her cards to Stan, causing him to groan and throw his cards onto the table.

"Darn! You're a wizard in this game!" Stan exclaimed, resisting the urge to tear his cards up, even when his conscience told him to.

"Well, Grunkle Stan, cheating in card is my forte and I've been cheating for the past few games," Mabel stated, grinning as she patted Waddles behind on his head.

"Haha! Atta girl, Mabel!" Stan commented, ruffling her hair just as Dipper and Ford entered the tiny kitchen.

"What's up, Sixer?" Stan asked only to hear no response from his brother, who was writing in his journal.

"Sixer." Stan repeated.

Still no response. Ford just continued to write like nobody was even speaking to him.

"Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan is asking you a question," Dipper said, tugging at Ford's sleeve.

"Sorry, but I need to finish this," Ford said, not looking up from his journal.

"STANFORD!" Stan roared, causing Ford to drop his journal and pen in shock.

"Seriously! Did you have to ignore me like that? What the heck, IQ?" Stan asked before he stopped to catch his breath.

"Sorry for that outburst. I didn't think beforehand and just listened to my thoughts," Stan apologised, almost shocked by his own words.

"It... it's okay. I guess it happens sometimes? I understand," Ford reassured, rubbing his arm, obviously unsure of what to answer.

"Grunkle Ford, aren't you going to tell them about the plan?" Dipper asked softly.

"Plan? Oh, right!" Ford exclaimed.

"Plan?" Mabel inquired, looking at her grunkle curiously.

"It better be good," Stan mumbled, rolling his eyes, Waddles nibbling his cards.

"Well, it appeared that we have arrived at a coral reef and Dipper and I have taken a few samples to study. I suggest we settle here for the night to conduct some research on the rare anomalies found in this area," Ford explained, clicking his pen repeatedly.

"Great, more nerdy stuff," Stan commented under his breath.

"But it may be essential to the explanation of the increase in anomalies and abnormal readings at the Arctic Ocean since some of the anomalies that live there may have migrated here due for some reason," Ford continued.

"Coral reef? I want to see it!" Mabel said, grinning as she jumped out of her seat and rushed towards the stairs leading to the upper deck, not even letting the others react.

Without wasting any time, Dipper rushed after his twin sister, Stan and Ford following closely behind. As soon as Mabel reached the upper deck, she looked over the edge of the boat and gasped, her grin growing wider. Dipper stood next to her, smiling as the whole family looked at what lay around the boat. A magnificent coral reef.

"It's _**beautiful,"**_ Mabel commented, taking out her camera and snapping a photo of the view.

"Where did you get that?" Dipper asked, only for Mabel to shrug in response.

"Wow, a coral reef in the middle of the ocean? That was unexpected," Stan remarked.

"There may be anomalies here, so I'll be up here if you need me," Ford announced.

"Sure, sure. Do you want me to _**not**_ call you for dinner?" Stan questioned sarcastically.

"Definitely not, Stanley," Ford answered, glaring at his brother.

-0-0-

The waves were calm and slumberous. The pitch-black evening sky, which was cloudless, was illuminated by the twinkling stars. Ford sat on the upper deck, writing another journal entry, trying to take his mind off the recurring nightmares haunting him mercilessly every day. The reflection of the moon on the water surface, the blowing winds and the stars in the sky always helped to distract him from the problems he was facing.

"Finally, some peace to take my mind off things," Ford said, sighing as he drew a picture of the night sky above him.

Suddenly, there were some loud splashes that disrupted Ford's peace. Ford looked over tye edge of the boat, raising an eyebrow. The splashes continued amd grew louder, like something disastrous was happening underwater. Ford stood up, placing his pen and journal on the crate he was sitting on and rushed to find the source of the splashing. He fumbled to grab his torch, hastily switching it on, pointing it to the splashes.

To his surprise, the only thing he saw was a blur of fish, which seemed to be desperate to get away from the coral reef. Some of the larger fish were grabbed by something and taken away. Ford's heart started to pound wildly, nearly dropping the torch. What was causing the inhabitants of the coral reef to flee all of a sudden? What was grabbing the fish? Why was fear even coarsing through his veins? He had faced anomalies and things that were worse when he was researching on oddities back in Gravity Falls, not to mention the things he had met during his travels in the multiverse.

"I need Stan's help," Ford muttered; dropping the torch as he inched away, attempting to get to the door.

However, lady luck was not shining on Ford that day.

A huge tentacle shot out of the water, tripping Ford, causing him to fall with a loud thud. It wrapped itself tightly around Ford and would not let go, even when Ford tried to tug it off when it wrapped around his neck.

"S-S-St-S-Stan!" Ford said stammeringly, screaming as the tentacle dragged him along the floor and _**off the boat.**_

As soon as Ford was forcefully submerged by the ocean water, darkness engulfed his surroundings. He struggled to hold on to his breath, trying to navigate through the inky darkness of the ocean as the grip around him grew tighter. He hardly managed to stifle a scream when he saw the owner of the tentacle clutching him. A colossal squid, which was several times bigger than the one he and Stan had fought months ago, stared at him, its beak snapping wildly. Ford, desperate to escape, did the only thing he could think of at that moment, which was to bite the tentacle. The colossal squid let go of Ford due to the pain. Ford quickly resurfaced, gasping for air as he struggled to overcome his shock.

However, the colossal squid had not given up, and wrapped its tentacle around its victim's ankle. Ford's eyes widened. He knew that he had no chance against the creature. He could only think of one name that could save him.

"STANLEY! HELP ME!" Ford screamed before taking one last breath as he felt himself being pulled underwater.

-0-0-

Stan was sitting on his couch, watching a rerun telecast of _The Duchess Approves_ on the television, getting emotional. Dipper and Mabel were in their room, playing 'conflict boats' yo pass the time.

"Ah, this show is my life," Stan stated, wiping the tears from his face.

" _The Duchess Approves_ will return after these messages," the television blared, causing Stan to groan.

 _Well, time to get some more snacks,_ Stan thought, getting up.

Stan walked into the kitchen, mindlessly humming a tune. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda. Just as he had grabbed a box of Chipackers, he heard a loud splash. He shrugged, dismissing it as a fish leaping out of the water.

"STANLEY! HELP ME!"

Stan dropped the box, his eyes widening. It was not his imagination. He knew that voice. It was his twin brother. Without wasting any time, Stan rushed towards the door leading to the upper deck, hastily putting on his coat and beanie. As soon as he reached the destined place, Stan looked around, searching for any signs of his brother.

"Stanford! Hey, Pointdexter!" Stan called out.

"Grunkle Stan! Where's Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel rushed up to him.

"Yeah! We heard him screaming for help!" Mabel added, looking panicky.

A loud splash drew their attention towards the water, where several huge tentacles appeared from underwater. Dipper and Mabel gasped, with Stan yelping.

"What the heck is _**that?"**_ Stan asked, scowling.

"Could it be a colossal squid?" Dipper asked.

"But where _**is**_ Grunkle Ford? He can't be dead... right?" Mabel inquired.

Stan growled, jumping into the water without bothering to remove his coat. He did not care if there was some sort of giant squid. All he cared about was saving his brother. Stan took a deep breath and dove into the water. He squinted, struggling to look through the dark water. He immediately saw the colossal squid, which was holding Ford. He grew purple with rage.

Ford was running out of breath. His lungs felt like exploding. He could feel his consciousness slipping away and his vision was blurry due to the fact that his glasses had slipped off when the colossal squid took it. His life flashed before his eyes. He knew that he was going to die. He felt the grip around him tightening, squeezing the breath out of him. His body was limp and the ice-cold water was freezing him. Just as he thought that it was the end of him, he felt the colossal squid's grip around him loosen and felt somebody pulling him. He heard a voice, which seemed so far away, calling him. Asking him to stay conscious. He realised that he could breathe again and looked around only to see a blur.

"Quick! Get him on board!" a familiar voice said and he felt somebody pulling him onto something.

Ford started shivering, panting heavily as he squinted to fain his bearings.

"Stanford! Are you okay?" the person in front of him asked.

Ford instantly recognised that voice.

"S-Stanley?" Ford questioned, struggling to sit up.

"No, it's Santa Claus. Of course it's me, Sixer!" Stan answered sarcastically as Mabel wrapped a blanket around Ford.

"Grunkle Stan! That colossal squid is coming straight towards us!" Dipper hollered.

As soon as he had said that, the boat rocked wildly as the colossal squid hit it before resurfacing. Stan glared at the being. He was as mad as a raging bull. He clenched his fists.

"How dare you try to kill my brother! You'll pay for this, you monster!" Stan roared, before spitting several nasty swear words at the colossal squid, the two younger twins covering their ears.

The colossal squid stared at Stan, seemingly shocked and furious. It gave Stan a death glare but he remained unfazed. He had punched a dinosaur in the face, so how different is it fighting a colossal squid? He quickly put on his brass knuckles and began punching the creature in the face like he had done with the pterosaur the previous summer. Dipper and Mabel stood behind Ford, looking at the battle in fear and awe. The being tried to grab Stan, but its victim hastily grabbed a spear and threw it at its body. The spear landed a direct hit at the colossal squid's body, causing it to flinched. It looking at its injury as it pulled the spear out, snapping it into two.

"Aw, seriously?" Stan screamed, annoyed.

"Oh no! We need to help Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled, looking at her great-uncle worriedly.

"Grunkle Ford! Stay put!" Dipper ordered as he and Mabel picked up a spear for each of themselves from the ground.

"W-what? It's too dangerous!" Ford hissed, sneezing.

"Don't worry! There's the two of us!" Dipper reassured.

"Mystery Twins for life!" Mabel declared as she and her twin brother fist bumped.

The two younger twins charged towards the colossal squid, brandishing their respective spears, ignoring Ford's protests.

"Hey, there! Seafood!" Mabel taunted, drawing the anomaly's attention towards her.

"I'm talking to you, monster! Take this!" Mabel yelled, attempting to impale the monstrous being's eye, only for her spear to be grabbed and broken by her foe.

"Uh... a little help here, Dipper!" Mabel called out, edging away as the beast glared at her.

Without losing any precious moment, Dipper ran up from behind his sister and thrust his spear towards the attacker as hard as he could. Although it had not hit the target, which was the eye, it had severed the creature's body, angering it even further. Just then, Stan jumped onto its body and began punching it in the eye.

"That's for attacking my brother!" Stan howled, delivering a very hard blow to the being that caused it to nearly fall backwards.

The colossal squid, glared at Stan and the two younger twins, quickly grabbing Stan. Stan yelped, struggling to get free from the grasp of his attacker. Mabel and Dipper, worried that their grunkle's life was at stake, grabbed the splinters of the damaged spears and threw it at the beast. Its eyes narrowed and it rapidly wrapped a tentacle around the two teenagers, causing them to scream.

"Why do you care about him so much?" a voice asked, causing the two twins to shudder in fear.

"Who said that?" Mabel inquired, gulping nervously.

"I did! Now answer me!" the colossal squid demanded, speaking using telepathy.

"He's our uncle, including his twin brother, whom you nearly drowned earlier on!" Dipper snapped.

"Twins," the being drawled, like the word had a meaning to it.

Suddenly, the colossal squid slammed the two twins onto the ground, glaring at them.

"Then tell me where is Stanley Pines," it leered.

"Never, you crazy jerk!" Mabel screamed, causing the grip around her and Dipper to tighten.

"I'm not here to play games!" the monstrosity hollered, causing the two twins to flinch.

"Hey, you _**do**_ know you're holding me! Let the kids go!" Stan growled.

"Ah, so you dare enter my territory!" the creature said, tossing the two twins onto the boat as it turned to meet Stan's gaze.

" you managed to come out of that place just to destroy the world, and I won't allow it!" it snarled.

"What? What do you mean? I'm not some demon!" Stan screamed.

"I'll spare your family because they have done nothing to harm my home, but I'll deal with you," the beast stated, about to dive back into the depths of the ocean.

"Hey, let our grunkle go!" Dipper ordered.

"No, kids! Don't taunt him! Ford will take care of you!" Stan screamed.

"Get out of here!"

Just then, Ford jumped onto the colossal squid, plunging a harpoon of some sort into the creature and pressing a button. Electricity surged from the weapon and along the body of the beast, causing it to loosen its grip around Stan and drop him. Stan landed on the boat with a loud thud, groaning in pain. Just as the colossal squid was about to collapse, Ford pulled out the electric harpoon and jumped onto the boat but his barely healed injury hit the ground. With a loud splash, the anomaly fall onto the water, but not for long. It got up, glaring at the Pines family.

"Get out of here! Now!" Ford commanded, pointing his weapon at the creature as electricity sparked from its tip.

Looking at Ford guiltily, the colossal squid dove back into the ocean, but not before casting a death glare at Stan.

"You better leave this place," it growled, causing Stan to flinch and step back, before it disappeared underwater.

"Grunkle Ford! You saved us!" Mabel exclaimed, hugging Ford.

"We owe our lives to you!" Dipper added.

"Thank you, kids. But you should thank Stanley as well. If he hadn't saved me, I would have drowned," Ford stated before sneezing.

"Okay, go get changed before you catch a cold," Stan ordered, chuckling.

"When _**did**_ you get that?" Dipper asked, looking at the weapon in Ford's hands curiously.

"Well, I pretty much rushed down to the study to grab this electric harpoon, which is my latest invention," Ford explained, getting up, clutching his aching arm.

-0-0-

Dipper and Mabel were in their room, resuming their game. As Stan was about to enter his room, after he had placed Ford's soaked clothes into the laundry basket, he heard Ford cursed loudly. Stan frowned, opening the door

"Ford, there are _**kids**_ on the boat," Stan hissed.

"Sorry," Ford mumbled, hiding his right hand behind his back.

"Gee, Ford, are you alright?" Stan asked, looking at Ford worriedly.

"It's nothing," Ford answered bluntly, attempting to hide the first-aid kit under the bedside table, which was next to Stan's bunk, where he was sitting.

"That's the _**best lie**_ you can think off? Come on, let's have a look at it," Stan stated, sitting nest to his brother.

Reluctantly, Ford lifted his right hand up for his twin brother to see. Stan sighed when he saw that the wound had reopened, blood oozing out. As he held Ford's arm, his twin winced in pain.

"Come on, let's get it washed," Stan said, helping Ford onto his feet before grabbing the first-aid kit.

Stan brought Ford to the bathroom and turned on the tap. Ford bit his lip when he saw the water and shook his head. After much persuasion, Ford reluctantly placed his injured arm under the running water. The stinging pain brought tears to his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. After what seemed like forever, Stan turned off thr tap and began to wipe the wound dry with a dry, clean towel before doing the necessary things he needed to do to aid Ford.

"There. Now try not to hit anything," Stan advised after he had bandaged Ford's arm.

"Thank you," Ford whispered.

"Gee, is that the time? It's way past bedtime, and I missed the rest of my favourite show," Stan stated, looking at his watch.

"I'll get the kids to get ready for bed. You should go first," Stan said.

"Sleep?" Ford asked.

"Yes, sleep. Do you want to get sleep deprived _**again?"**_ Stan asked.

"No, but-"

But Ford had not even finished his sentence when Stan left, leaving him alone in the bathroom.

-0-0-

Stan entered his room, humming a tune. He had tucked the kids in bed and was feeling extremely exhausted, especially since he had fought a colossal squid. But the thing he had least expected to find was Ford still awake, sitting by the table, reading a book. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing exasperatedly.

"I told you to go to sleep," Stan stated.

"I'm not tired, " Ford muttered, only to yawn.

"Well, you seem to be," Stan said, rolling his eyes.

"Stanley, how _**can**_ I go to sleep? I keep having nightmares the minute I close my eyes, like something is after me," Ford explained, looking away.

"Do you need sleeping pills? I think I have a bottle of it somewhere," Stan suggested.

"I tried that before and _**it didn't work**_ , "Ford stated bluntly.

"Oh."

"Now go to sleep, Sixer," Stan mumbled, placing his glasses on the bedside table.

Ford sighed, reluctantly switching off the lights and climbing into his bunk. He just hoped that he could get a dreamless sleep that night. But so many questions remained in his head, but he knew that he should get some sleep. He then closed his eyes, hoping that he could at least get enough rest for the day before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

-0-0-

A/N: Longer than I expected. So, I won't give spoilers but the cryptograms might have hints. Solve them.

Mabel: Reviews, please!

See you in the next chapter. Don't forget to check the shorts for this!

9-20 23-1-19-14'20 20-8-5 19-17-21-9-4-19 6-1-21-12-20 15-14 1-20-20-1-3-11-9-14-7 20-8-5 16-9-14-5-19 6-1-13-9-12-25. 9-20 23-1-19 21-19-21-1-12-12-25 22-5-18-25 16-5-1-3-5-6-21-12, 2-5-9-14-7 20-8-5 7-21-1-18-4-9-1-14 15-6 20-8-5 3-15-18-1-12 18-5-5-6. 2-21-20 19-15-13-5-20-8-9-14-7 1-13-15-14-7-19-20 20-8-5 16-1-18-20-9-3-21-12-1-18 6-1-13-9-12-25 23-1-19 14-15-20 18-9-7-8-20. 9-20 1-3-3-9-4-5-14-20-1-12-12-25 13-9-19-20-1-11-5-14 6-15-18-4 6-15-18 19-20-1-14, 1-14-4 14-15-23 6-5-5-12-19 7-21-9-12-20-25. 2-21-20 9-20 23-1-19 9-20-19 4-21-20-25 20-15 16-18-15-20-5-3-20 9-20-19 8-15-13-5.

Clue: Numbers, numbers everywhere! Substitute letters, they can!


	6. Author's Note

Hey there, fellow readers and my few followers. So, I know that I have been inactive for months now, but you can blame it on school. I recently entered Secondary school, so it has been a heck of a semester with group projects, examinations and graded assignments. However, I can guarantee that I would update as soon as possible, so don't kill me. Besides, to make up for it, I'll be writing a few stories for other Fandoms(a crossover, specifically) so stay tuned. The next chapter would be replacing this note so stay tuned? Also, in my country, there is no such thing as Summer, sadly.

 _~Lilis_


End file.
